guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:List of skill anomalies
Martyr Yes, the wording seems ambiguous but I think they thought the meaning would be clear because the durations of conditions never stack. I wouldn't mind accurate and clear descriptions though. --Ishmaeel 19:59, 2 March 2006 (CST) Quick Shot This skill was fixed, but the arrow is still shot at double speed, which is not indicated in the skill descrition. I hope you don't mind me editing your list. --Gem 03:08, 5 March 2006 (CST) :Ups. I forgot that the skills activation time is the time that shooting the arrow takes. This skill works just as it is supposed. --Gem 03:16, 5 March 2006 (CST) ::I have no way to test this now (experiments running on my Linux desktop at work, so can't boot to Windows and fire up GW), so let me just ask you: does QS both activate twice as fast and fire an arrow that moves twice as fast? Or did they add the second effect and remove the first? 18:46, 5 March 2006 (CST) :::You have propably tested this by now. The arrow moves twice as fast and it also is fired faster. Shouldn't this be how it works, as the activation time is 1 second, but the normal refire of the bows is 2+ seconds --Gem 19:50, 5 March 2006 (CST) Promote to full article? Should I move this out of my userpage into some more prominent location? 21:46, 2 March 2006 (CST) :I think this deserved its own article. --Gem 03:08, 5 March 2006 (CST) ::Aight, done 18:44, 5 March 2006 (CST) Grenth's Balance I don't understand the newly added 'bug' in Grenth's Balance. The description says: 'If target foe has more health than you' so there shouldn't be any effect when the caster has more health than the target. I will remove the skills from the list. If something else was intended, please explain. 17:15, 15 March 2006 (CST) :There are two anomalies. The first is that if you have more life than the opponent, you lose life and they gain it. This isn't stated in the skill description, and it's unclear if it's intended to be this way or not. The second is that this behaviour doesn't happen if you're currently at full health. This difference in behaviour is most likely a bug. --adeyke 17:23, 15 March 2006 (CST) ::Check the in-game description for the skill. I think I remember it saying something like: "if caster has more health than target then this skill has no effect". Shandy 17:25, 15 March 2006 (CST) :See User talk:68.41.210.198, and please don't revert things that you are unsure about. 17:26, 15 March 2006 (CST) :As I understand it, GB has an "undocumented" feature of damaging the caster, if xe has more health than the target (thus, "balancing" the caster and the target). However, this hidden effect does not come into play if the caster has full health. Maybe the 'anomaly' could be re-worded to state that either the hidden effect of damaging the caster or its failure to trigger when caster is fully healed must be unintentional by the devs.--Ishmaeel 17:28, 15 March 2006 (CST) ::The revert wasn't really out of place here. The bug isn't that you don't take damage when at full health. The bug is that you lose health when you have more than the target. The description I removed described the situation where the bug didn't occur, not the bug itself. 17:36, 15 March 2006 (CST) :::But we don't know which one exactly is the bug. The word "Balance" tells me that their intent was really level-out the healths of the caster and the target but forgot to reflect this in the skill desc. It could very well be the other way 'round, though. --Ishmaeel 17:39, 15 March 2006 (CST) ::: There are two separate "bug"s here. One is an unmentioned feature of the skill that the "balance" backfires if the caster has more health than the target. The other is a bug in this feature for the case where the caster is at max health. If you wanted to make this clear, please edit the text instead of simply removing all mention of GB with a revert. 17:40, 15 March 2006 (CST) ::::I will edit the text now then. Sorry for the whole mess. I should not make these edits just after waking up. Soory once more. 17:41, 15 March 2006 (CST) :::::No worries Gem. I'm sure Stabber isn't as cranky as he sounds :P. Shandy 17:44, 15 March 2006 (CST) ::::::"She". And I just woke up too. Where the heck is my damn coffee cup? 17:45, 15 March 2006 (CST) :::::::No offense taken :). I actually had a swedish lesson before the edits, which made me even more tired. (Note: I live at my school, so I just walked stairs up from my bed to the lesson and continued sleeping :D ) Atleast I could write english, not swedish. 17:50, 15 March 2006 (CST) Illusion of Weakness I just discovered this last night, but didn't have a chance to test it out properly, but it appears that IoW doesn't trigger on degen. So if you health degens past 25%, the enchantment will not end and you will not receive X health. I'm not sure if this can be considered broken, but it's certainly unexpected: the skill description does mention damage though, which is mostly considered to be different from degen. Shandy 17:22, 15 March 2006 (CST) :This has always been the case with this skill. Degen is not considered damage. Neither is life saccing, nor life "donation" spells like Infuse Health, which also don't trigger IoW. 17:29, 15 March 2006 (CST) ::I think the "...if damage drops your health..." part in the description is clear enough. A note concerning non-damage ways of losing health would be handy in the skill article, methinks.--Ishmaeel 17:34, 15 March 2006 (CST) :::Agreed. 17:44, 15 March 2006 (CST) duration stacking condition/hex stacks never add their duration, so I don't see the issue with Maytr. If you get two ppl casting Backfire on you, staggered 3 sec apart, you are only hexed for 13 seconds total, not 20.-PanSola 17:33, 15 March 2006 (CST) :That is irrelevant to the objection, which is all about the wording of the skill desc. They could have simply not mentioned duration at all and there would be no problem. But they go to the trouble of saying "and their durations", which leads one to wonder if they meant something special. 17:34, 15 March 2006 (CST) ::Conditions have a "default" duration. If you get burning on you, it most likely last for 3 seconds etc. Some skills that cause conditions specify their duration, but otherwise the default is used. So, if you just transferred a burning from an ally who has been suffering from it for 2 seconds, do you get 1 sec of burning or 3? Without any additional description on the duration I actually would assume I get 3 seconds of burning. -PanSola 17:43, 15 March 2006 (CST) :::PanSola beat me to it - the wording "and their durations" is not entirely pointless and misleading. I think they really did not think it would look ambiguous because one can never have two instances of the same hex or condition on them and durations never stack. When they said "conditions", they must have assumed it would only be interpreted as "different types of conditions". As I said earlier, I wouldn't mind the addition of a simple clarifying sentence to the description, though. --Ishmaeel 17:48, 15 March 2006 (CST) :::I seriously doubt that's true. Many burning skills (Incendiary Bonds, Mark of Rodgort, Rodgort's Invocation, Incendiary Arrows, etc.) have a variable duration of burning. Same for poison, dazed, etc. Now it is true that there are some skills that cause conditions for fixed durations, but that is a property of the skill rather than the condition. 17:50, 15 March 2006 (CST) Aura of Faith Seems quite logical to me. COP removes enchantment and then heals, as per the skill description ("for each lost...", so they are already gone when you get healed) --theeth 20:06, 28 March 2006 (CST) :Yup, I don't think this is an anomaly. 20:24, 28 March 2006 (CST) :Absolutely. Effects on skills happen in the order listed. First you lose enchantments, including Aura of Faith, then you are healed. Of course there's no bonus from AoF, it's gone. --JoDiamonds 02:14, 29 March 2006 (CST) Not Really Anomalous Stuff * There seem to be some things here which just don't seem anomalous in any way (for instance, Distracting Blow says that you deal no damage. However, damage bonus such as Order of Pain will deal damage with this attack. Additionally, this attack can be blocked and evaded.. It's an attack. Shouldn't it follow the rules of Order of Pain, and blocking and evading? It seems like these things could be clarification notes on the skill's individual pages, but they seem to follow all the stated rules of the game. They are just in a different category than things which apparently break the rules, yet don't say so (Whirling Defense, Dust Trap, etc.) Maybe the skills are confusing to some people, but they are internally consistent with all the "rules" of GuildWars. I'll make these changes, but figured I should make a note here since people might disagree or wonder why I'm doing it. --JoDiamonds 02:28, 29 March 2006 (CST) ::If a skill says "deal no damage", it should actually deal no damage. I fail to see how this is consistent with dealing damage with Order of Pain, which, if you read its desc, says that the bonus only triggers when the target takes damage. 02:39, 29 March 2006 (CST) * The Essence bond complaint isn't ambiguous. The character *did* take damage -- they took *0* damage. 0 damage != no damage. a hit attempt is made, the hit succeeds, damage is calculated, the damage is 0, damage is dealt to the recipient. this triggers the essence bond. This is not anything wrong with the description or the operation of the skill -- it's just an example of people not thinking in the "computer science" way of how the code actually works. ::0 damage != no damage -- so you say. The game, however, treats it differently. Take Illusionary Weaponry. There 0 damage actually means no damage. In fact, it goes even further -- there 0 damage means no hit. 02:51, 29 March 2006 (CST) ::: OK. I'll happily admit there are inconsistencies. ::: But you are no more definitively right to say that the game treats it one way than the other way. The exact wording of Mist Form doesn't agree with the exact wording of Illusionary Weaponry. To me, it seems like there simply isn't one way the game works, and most likely it is ad-hoc per each skill (and ANet hasn't gotten their act together on this issue!). There are few enough skills that explicitly mention "zero damage" to be confusing and unclear what the "right" behavior is. For instance, the attacks with Mist Form aren't doing non-zero damage, but that doesn't necessarily mean that Order of Pain shouldn't trigger (like Essence Bond). IW seems like it replaces the attack with direct damage (so it doesn't trigger things that care about "attacks", but it should trigger damage effects like Reversal of Fortune, going strictly by the wording). Which one is "different"? The answer is that they are different from one another, and there really isn't one which is "right". At least, nothing is clearly right. ::: I'd really like to see 1v1 arenas put in so I can test things easier. I suppose I can try fighting low level enemies with Shielding Hands on, to see what "zero damage" really means, but I can't see monster adrenaline or anything like that. ::: Also, apologies for putting things at the top of the page. I didn't realize there was a policy to put things at the bottom. My mistake. ::: --JoDiamonds 03:18, 29 March 2006 (CST) Mist Form Nothing on Mist Form says the attacks don't hit. It appears that the attacks hit for zero damage, which is maybe a special case? I don't know if the way Mist Form works is different from, say, doing zero damage vs. someone with Shielding Hands. Maybe it's not an anomaly at all. --JoDiamonds 02:23, 29 March 2006 (CST) :If the attacks hit, they should give all the on hit bonuses, including adrenaline, energy (for zealous), life stealing (for vampiric), etc. But they don't. Also, please stop adding new comments to the top of the page. 02:42, 29 March 2006 (CST)